Promise
by SummonerScylla
Summary: This wasn't her wedding, he wasn't her prince, their promise was broken, and Galio could only do so much to comfort his friend before she would disappear once more. Possibly for good this time. (One-Shot)


**I was aiming for something sadder but I couldn't really hit the head of the nail in this one. Nonetheless I liked it.**

 **I was surprised to see Shyvana is friends with Galio on her wikia so I decided to incorporate some dialogue between them, I would assume he's like a mentor or father to her plus he's rarely ever mentioned in any fanfic.**

 **Not meant to be taken as canon even though it shares canon qualities. Also please excuse any grammatical mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't an odd occurrence when Shyvana would disappear from time to time.

She'd always ask for permission, knowing she had a home to return to in Demacia. Sometimes she'd return in one piece, sometimes she'd come back with cuts and scrapes, and rarely would she be badly beaten. But she'd always come back no matter the circumstance.

It was odd though, when she hadn't return in weeks. No one had seen her for quite some time almost as if she vanished off the face of the earth. Even the most vigil of all, Galio had not seen his friend since the last time she trudged off past the gates of Demacia in a distress during the wee hours of the morning.

He could only tell that she had left on a bad note, whether she planned to return was beyond what he could read from her body language. On that note, he had noticed Jarvin begin to show signs of anguish at the missing dragoness in his routines and activities. His young prince's face had paled, he seemed somewhat malnourished, and the stress was definite in his features.

Galio himself wasn't one to be social, he kept to his business but Shyvana always sought comfort in his wisdom. So he wasn't unfamiliar with they're little love affair, she spoke about the prince quite often in the fondest of ways. He didn't ask questions though. Whatever had happened, he knew both parties were most likely involved and Shyvana got the bad end of the knife to have left so suddenly.

* * *

A demonic-like screech could be heard amongst the forest. The bird fluttered away once being startled as a tree was pulled from its roots and flung against the ground. The dragoness wailed loudly, and began once more to tear up the plantation around her frustratingly. Her scales gleamed in the light as she took deep breathes to keep herself sustained and somewhat controlled.

"I'M SUCH A FOOLISH IDIOT." The voice that roared was hoarse and it teared at her throat. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BELIEVED YOU."

She began to repeatedly pound her fist into the ground. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER RETURNED WITH YOU." Tears began to well up in her eyes once more gliding down the scales of her face to fall on the ground.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN FOR YOU" She cried as her fists began to hurt from the repeated abuse against the dirt floor. Her voice fell as her incoherent cries over took what little breath she had left.

Exhausted she shrunk in size, her body retreating back into the female human figure. She closed her eyes, grabbing a hand full of dirt viciously, till her claws dug into her fingertips.

"I should have never held you."

She inhaled.

"Should have never kissed you."

Exhaled.

"Should have never touched you."

She paused, emotion welling up in her chest.

"I should have never loved you…" She croaked, hitting the ground hard one last time before collapsing face down into the earth. The rain hailed over her body, hitting it like ice shards against the injuries she'd sustain during her frenzies against the flora. It helped her relieve frustrations, stress, or any emotion that she usually bottled within her but always left her worn out to the bone. No matter how frequent they were, she'd always feel like something pierced through her body afterwards.

Shyvana breathed heavily lightly weeping, the water droplets fizzing as they came in contact with her burning worn down flesh. She laid in the now wet dirt beneath her, eyes closed as she tried so desperately to focus on the pain her body ached rather than her heart.

"You're so foolish, Shyvana." She spoke to herself, voice cracked and broken. "Haven't you learned anything?"

It was a long while before she finally decided to return back to civilization. What little of her armor that was left clung to her figure and clanked about as she swayed unevenly. It had been weeks that's she's been living in the wilderness, connecting to her dragon roots for survival. She fed off the land, hunted, and ate animals like she used to with her father many years ago. It was hard at first, but she found and kept a routine.

Her body was covered in numerous abrasions, bruises, and scrapes as well as swelling in plenty of visible and nonvisible parts. Her ruby hair was wet and clung to her face matted with dirty and bits of dried blood. Trudging through the wet ground made her remember back when she was on her own. Back when she traveled the lands in search of her father's killer long before she came to Demacia and joined the Institute. She was (under technicality) a dragon, one of thick skin and strong will, the elements could not affect her so easily but the rain continued to send shivers down her spine as if the fire within her was dying to be put out.

 _I guess I'm more human than I thought._

She laughed bitterly, where dragons were hardened creatures she had failed to reinforce it in herself. Taking to the skies she let her body one more grow out in size, visibly and mentally tired she sailed high above the clouds to avoid the weather. Her wings were tired, and she often caught herself swaying unevenly and dipping low every now and then.

She made sure to be careful for she did not want to be seen, and it's been like that for a while now.

* * *

There was a wedding today, a royal one.

Galio had been invited being a loved guardian amongst Demacian's and in the League as well. He kindly turned down the invitation, under his own will he was to not leave his post. It was late in the evening, the sun had already set when the reception took place upon the dance hall he sat guarding. Music, laughs, and chatter could be heard from the courtyard below him. He chose ignore it, he wasn't one for overhearing tittle-tattle and small talk.

"Seen any dragons lately?" Shyvana chuckled out, as she sat down next to him wincing in pain. Galio turned quickly to the sound of her voice, both sworn a crack appeared upon the stone in his neck from the rush. He stayed stunned in place, his rock jaw agape before turning into a small almost nonexistent smile at the dragoness before him. She pulled her legs up to her chest much to her discomfort, resting her head upon her knee. Pushing her messy hair away from her face she looked out to the sea of bodies that loitered around the courtyard in fancy regalia.

"I see the wedding already took place." She signed turning to the stone gargoyle with a sad smile upon her bruised face.

"Shyvana…when-?" He tried to keep his calm demeanor, but questions pegged his mind.

"It's a long story," She mused. "I planned to return much earlier, but I haven't been in the right mindset to deal with…a certain predicament so to speak."

He didn't reply simply turned back to the look on at the party goers, Shyvana knew he understood nonetheless.

"You know about the wedding?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Sadly yes." She looked to him, head still laid upon her knees. "Do you?

"I haven't been informed as to who got married, so no. Frankly I'm not one for social events." She nodded in agreement before following his gaze into the crowd. "Many have been worried for your sake Shyvana. Even the pintsized fire mage back at the Institute has been asking for you." She let a small smile play upon her lips, before letting her arms come up to support her face.

"If I remember correctly, I was never once sought out by a search party." Her voice was muffled as her arms covered her face. "So I couldn't have worried them too much."

He couldn't protest, she was right in that statement but either way he didn't like the tone she spoke in. "You haven't told me where you've been." He spoke deciding to change the subject.

"Everywhere. Mainly the forest, a lot in the sky. I traveled to mountains and back at some point." She brought her head up to look at sky filled with stars, then back to the ongoing party.

"It's good to have you back." He looked over her visible injuries. "Not necessary in one piece though." She laughed waving her hand dismissively. It was a while before she spoke again, finding the bride and groom amongst the crowd her smiled died upon her face turning twisted almost as if she'd seem the carcass of a dead animal.

"Jarvin…" It's been a while since she'd said that name aloud. Galio followed her gaze towards the crowd and found the prince she spoke of.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." He huffed almost glaring at the fully decked out prince and his bride, they happily spoke to some of the other political elites. "This was Jarvin's wedding?"

She could only nod, her lips quivered but she took a deep breathe to calm her nerves. Galio's face made that of sympathy, not finding in it his heart to humor her in a way of comfort. He just began to pat her back the best he could without harming her.

"I'll be leaving again soon." She broke the silence, tearing her eyes away from prince below them. Gently she pushed away Galio's hand. "I…I might not return to Demacia this time."

His eyes widened in shock and his comfort patting stopped. "What do you mean not return?"

"I am still a champion in the League so I can deny my responsibilities there. You'll still see me in the battlefield, Galio." She looked him dead set in the eyes. "But I am not Demcian by birth only by inauguration, I do not have this place to call home only sanctuary till I find another."

"Bite your tongue Shyvana, this _is_ your home." Galio placed a hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away almost instantly wincing as the stone hurt against her raw knuckles.

"I came here to find a home, but I did not find it."

"Then why did you stay here?" He asked. "Why did you waste so many years here, if it was not to your liking?"

Shyvana hung her head, looking back to the crowd for what it seemed like to her, her eyes met Jarvin's. Quickly she turned away not wanting to be seen by him in any form. It was too dark for him to actually see her well enough, but she felt like he looked right at her. She walked away from the ledge and further onto the roof, Galio following suit.

"The morning I left…well the night before it, I spent it with Jarvin." She spoke calmly a red tinge appearing on her face reminiscing, Galio almost smirked seeing his usually stoic friend light up though he chose to keep his jokes to himself. "He told me about the wedding, about what had to be done for his kingdom." Her face dimmed down, the blush retreating and replaced by a somewhat cold look on her features.

"He told me that what we had…our little romantic affair had to be put to an end." She did not shed tears, it was way past that point. "I left to clear my head, but I just couldn't build up the courage to come back." She turned to look at Galio, who simply listened to her as she spoke.

"Before we came to Demacia, he promised me everything." Her voice cracked slightly. "I…I had nothing left to return to, nowhere to go. So I gave him my everything, my allegiance, my life, my strength. For him to use as he pleased in exchange for a home, for a place to belong."

"Shyvana-" She cut him off, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Don't. It is not my fault he made false promises he could keep to me. If anything I was foolish for believing it would be that easy. But now, I'm done grieving for a love that was lost before it began." She shook his hand making sure he was listening, "I'm set on leaving as soon as I can, possibly visit my father's grave before I set air back to Shurima. I need to have a word with the Curator of the Sands about my heritage above all else. I'll return to the Institute in no time so do not worry for me." Smiling lightly, Shyvana held his hand tenderly, already feeling the emotion of missing her dear friend. "In the meantime I need a small favor from you."

He sighed in defeat but nodded motioning her to continue. "I can't promise you I'll agree with it but I'll do what I can."

She gave him an unconvincing smile, pulling a note from a pocket and placing it in his hand. "Please give this to Jarvin." They both looked at the small crinkled piece of paper she placed in his palm. "I did not want to leave here without speaking to him but I do not wish to spoil his special night with my presence."

He pulled his hand back, firmly holding the note in a fist. "Also do not tell him about my whereabouts."

"You'll have to face him eventually." He retorted watching her face fall slightly at the notion. "I'm sure he'll be the first to approach you when you return to the Institute."

"By that time I'm sure I'll be ready to deal with whatever he throws at me." Her smile wasn't true, and they both knew it was mostly likely a lie. Galio grunted, bring the note close to himself in reassurance, not knowing how to reply. Shyvana awkwardly hugged the ghoul, and gave him the best smile she could muster before she made her depart.

"Thank you, Galio. You are the few I trust."

* * *

He wasn't necessarily comfortable waking the prince up from a hard night of partying but he needed to give him the note that was left for him. Shortly after their talk, he sought Shyvana out the gates giving her some of his health potions to help with her wounds. Last thing he saw of her was her dragon form taking to the morning skies, disappearing amongst the pink clouds.

"Galio?" The gargoyle quickly retreated from his thought to look at the half dazed Prince standing before him. He was clearly hung over as he wore his dress pants and untucked dress shirt from the night before, the sickly look on his face also said alot.

"I was asked to give this to you." He spoke straightforward, Jarvin found it unusual but ignored it not feeling like it was something worth bringing up.

"Couldn't it have waited till later? I'm exhausted from yesterday." Jarvin leaned on the doorway yawning as he took the crumpled note form the ghoul's hands.

Galio shook his head. "Shyvana told me to give it to you." Jarvin's eyes nearly budged out of his head as suddenly he seemed awake, color flushing to his former pale face.

"Has she returned?" He didn't mean to invade the ghoul's personal space but excitement was very noticeable in his voice. Again, Galio shook his head and the Prince slumped treating back to where he once stood.

"She left again this morning, but did not say where to." He lied. "We sat and talked for a while and she asked me to give you the note."

Jarvin looked at the little folded paper in his hands, a frown appearing on his face. "Nothing else?"

"For you knowledge she does not plan on returning on Demacia, Jarvin." With that Galio turned away a sour look on his face. "You've lost possibly the only person who cares more about you than she does herself." His wings flapped as he carried himself out, leaving the prince alone.

Jarvin gently opened the worn out paper in his hands, eye glazing over the words quickly. Eyes widened as his stomach twisted and turned despairingly, he leaned on the door for support before collapsing upright on the ground. He let his head fall, the grip on the note failing him letting it drop to the floor next to his leg. Running a hand through his messy hair, he let out a series of nervous laughter before covering his face with both hands falling into silent grief.

" _You've broken your promise. -Shyvana_ _"_

* * *

 **Hope you like it. Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
